


The Final Game

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game, that’s all life is. An endless challenge of moving forward, space by space. Now that I know what awaits us after death, I think of life as a game of preparation. It prepares us for what comes after. It is in fact our test. It gives the rules of the final game. My name is Autum Incing and for me my life ended at 24, and the true challenge began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue: A Game

 

A game, that’s all life is. An endless challenge of moving forward, space by space. Now that I know what awaits us after death, I think of life as a game of preparation. It prepares us for what comes after. It is in fact our test. It gives the rules of the final game. My name is Autum Incing and for me my life ended at 24, and the true challenge began.


	2. The River Flow

I don’t really remember much about my death. All I can remember is darkness… and a strange sense of bliss. There was no tunnel of light, no dove to guide my way, only darkness. Likewise, I cannot explain how I got to the place I am now. I just sort of arrived, no warning, no welcome, just here. I could see no one else, I couldn’t see anything else, it felt like I was trapped in an endless river flow. I didn’t so much hear the voice, so much as to sense it. It seemed to fill my very being. I heard no words; just a sudden thought to walk. So I walked.

I seemed to walk forever before the voice told me to stop. A thin band of light appeared slowly getting bigger, as though opening a door. I walked into the strange light, it engulfed me, and I blindly walked forward, I didn’t know where, just on.

Eventually the light gave way. I found myself momentarily stunned to find myself in what had some resemblance to a room. I found myself facing what could be a dais. A disfigured humanoid was standing at the top. You could not see him clearly; he seemed to be wearing the shadows. A soft, powerful voice resounded of the walls, and echoed around the room. The voice seemed to pierce through my soul. I heard the words as though they were another language; it took awhile for their meaning to sink in. 

The strange words he spoke were not loud, intimidating, or dangerous, yet they held a great deal of power in them. The endless, fruitless, petty challenge is over, now the true test begins. As he spoke the last few words the scene shifted. I was no longer in the room, but back in the river flow. I walked on, but I was not focused on my own movement, I was contemplating the strange mans words. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I barely noticed the new arrival.

The second shape was that of a young girl. I saw her clearly, and was startled by the sharp defines of her features. Silently she took my hand and pulled me through the dark. Her touch was ice cold, it seemed not completely solid. She seemed to float ahead of me, pulling me towards an unknown destination. As suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared. My hand dropped to my side. I took a tentative step forward and the ground gave way. I fell.


	3. A Game of Chess

I don’t know how long or far I fell. Time just seemed to slip away. Suddenly I just stopped falling. There was no impact, I just stopped. I stood up and looked around. I was surrounded by what looked like gray clouds. A big set of doors loomed above me. With an inaudible groan they slowly opened. 

Walking forwards, I found myself in a great room. The floor resembled a chessboard, with black and white squares. Strange statues lined the walls. Their eyes seemed to move and follow me. I looked up and saw two cloaked figures sitting on what could be thrones. “You have made it this far but now you must face the final challenge”. This voice spoke in my head and sent shivers down my spine. The shorter of the two removed her cowl. She was deathly pale, with sullen dark eyes; dark hair framing her thin face. She wore a dark long robe that seemed to be part of the floor. 

“Welcome Autum Incing, you have fulfilled the preparation, and now the game begins.” 

“What game?” I asked; my voice was weak and shaky.

She smiled, a terrifying, yet comforting smile, “the final game.” 

The tall figure raised one pale hand. There was a grinding noise, I looked around, nothing had changed. I looked back at the figures; she smiled again before they both disappeared in a shower of dust.

In an instant they were upon me. The statues had come free of their pedestals and started approaching me. I tried to scream, but no sound escaped my mouth. I tried to move but my feet seemed glued to the ground. The statues now surrounded me. The one in front raised his arm towards me. I cringed away. The statues touch was surprisingly delicate, yet it shook me to the one. I closed my eyes and the scene shifted.


	4. Margaret Zeanat

I was in a park, a regular children’s park, yet there were no kids in sight. A strange eerie mist seemed to settle around me. I heard a barely audible patter of footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around to face the incomer. It was a middle-aged woman, with deep brown eyes, muddy brown hair, and a kind smile. 

“Welcome Autum,” she said in a soft gentle voice,

“How…how do you know my name,” I stammered startled,

“I know everyone’s name,” she replied knowingly, “for they all come to me eventually,”

“Wha…what do you mean,”

“Even the bravest of the brave have to face the great challenge after…”

“After what?”

“The great challenge after death,” she smiled wickedly, “come with me Autum Incing, it is your turn now.”

She took my hand before I had time to react. Everything went blurry and the park disappeared in a dizzying spiral.

My eyes focused slowly in the dim light. We were in a small room, lit only by candle tapers positioned at points around the wall. The room had a strange musky smell and I had an idea that it would be an underground room. The strange women turned towards me;

“My name is Margaret Zeanat,”

I said nothing in reply, unsure of what to say,

“There’s no need to be frightened my dear,”

“I… I don’t know what’s happening,”

She chuckled, “many rarely do, come with me child, I shall tell you our tale…”

She took my hand and led me towards a pair of chairs that I hadn’t noticed before. When we sat down she waved her hand and a fire burst alive in a small makeshift fireplace. She smiled gently at my surprise, “here, in this realm, I have powers over many things.” 

I nodded as if I had expected that. She smiled her gentle smile and settled back down in her chair.


	5. The Darkness

“It was long ago in the time of creation, when the realm of the living was created parallel to the realm of the dead. One would exit one realm and enter the other. There was a natural balance. When a child was born, a person’s life was taken. This was a way to… lets say it provided a natural balance, a natural order of things. But then the darkness came, endless years when the days surrendered to the nights. It was a time when the natural balance was thrown into disarray. Many people lost their lives and few were born to replace them. When the balance was destroyed the very path of life was thrown of course. The Elders knew that something must be done. They resolved to send a group of champions to eradicate the darkness. But the land of the living possessed no such heroes, so the Elders chose a group of individuals from here, the realm of death. Normally, such an act would be unthinkable, but the natural balance was already so damaged that they declared the risk acceptable. However, the champions had to prove that they were up to the task. They banded together and had to complete several tasks put to them by the Elders. These tasks were designed to test their strength, tactics, loyalty and wisdom. Several of the chosen heroes did not survive the tests. Finally a group of four emerged victorious. They were the perfect team. The Elders granted them the right to pass back to the world of the living. There they fought to end the darkness and restore the natural balance. It soon became clear that it would be near impossible to be completely rid of the darkness. However, they did succeed in trapping it. They chased it to the place known as Azira. There they banished the darkness and sent it back through the endless vortex of time…”

She trailed of, her face full of sadness,

“But I don’t understand what this has to do with me,”

She looked at me as if noticing me for the first time,

“Oh of course my dear, so silly of me,” she pushed her long hair behind her ears and leaned towards me, “you, my dear child have been chosen…’

“Chosen for what,”

“Chosen to be reborn.”


	6. Memory

I was following Margaret Zeanat through a network of underground tunnels. 

“But I don’t understand what is happening?” I asked for the thousandth time. As before Margaret Zeanat ignored me. Deciding to give up my questioning I let my mind wander aimlessly. I thought of the story, and of what she had told me; ‘You have been chosen to be reborn’. 

Abruptly Margaret stopped in front of me,

“Tell me child, do you remember how it was you came to be in this place?” she asked,

I thought back and was scared to realise that she was right, I did not remember, “No… no I don’t, why is that?”

Margaret Zeanat gave me a kind, tired smile, “Memory is a strange thing child, I’m sure that by now you have realised that you are in the land of the dead, that you indeed are dead,”

I had expected that, but it still shocked me, “Y…ye… yes,”

“You have good reason to be startled my dear. Every so often a select group of people are trusted into my care. They then have to complete the tasks set to them by the Elders…”

“But why me,” I blurted out,

She took my hand and looked into my eyes, “Let me help you to remember the day you died…”

 

§§§

 

We were standing by the side of the road, everyone walked past us without a second glance.

“Ca… can they see us,” I whispered,

Margaret put her fingers to her lips and shook her head. I looked around and recognised the street. Immediately. It was the same street that I used to walk to work every day. I recognised the day too, it was the last day I remembered. It was the day I died. Margaret extended her hand and pointed at a figure across the street, “that, my dear is you,” she whispered in my ear. She turned around and pointed at a little boy, all on his own across from us, “and that is your salvation.” Confused I simply stared dumbly at the street. I watched as I walked forward crossing the street. I heard a scream from a bystander as a car tried to brake. I watched in dismay as I walked straight into the path of the speeding car. I saw my broken body on the ground; soaked in a pool of blood. I felt a strange tug in my hut and I knew then that I was dead. I looked at Margaret, “so that’s how I got chosen, because I got hit by a car.” She shook her head and gestured back towards the road. I turned back now doubly confused. I was startled to see that the little boy was now kneeling by my mangled body, his hands were covered in my blood, and he was crying. It was strange; I did not know this boy yet there he was crying over my dead body. His hands seemed to be glowing with and eerie, dull light.


	7. Cry For Me

“Come child it is time we returned,” Margaret Zeanat took my hand and led me back.

“I still don’t understand, why was I picked?” I asked,

“Well,” she said, “do you remember the little boy,”

I nodded,

“He was a little innocent child who didn’t know you yet he knelt by your broken body…”

“I still don’t understand,”

“The boy didn’t know you yet he still wept over your dead body, he cried for you. Every so often a young child cares for a departed soul, that person then becomes the child’s guardian. They are then tested by the Elders so they can see if they are worthy of returning to life. The child is the Elders chosen one and you must prove yourself as their protector. If the Elders deem you worthy of being reborn then you will be returned to the realm of the living. Keep in mind however that if you are given a second life then you will be called upon by the Elders to help control the darkness,”

“What!?”

“Do not worry you simply make sure the gates remain closed that is all,” “What happens if I fail what happens then?” She looked at me with sad, tired eyes, “you don’t want to know, just…just don’t fail.”

 

Margaret dissolved into mist and I was alone one again in the river flow. I stood still for who knows how long. I was too stunned to speak. I sill didn’t know what was happening. I heard the faint echo of footsteps in the distance. I turned my head and looked towards the sound. I could see nothing but there was definitely a sound. Since I had no better idea of what to do I headed in that direction.

As I walked I thought about what I had been shown. I knew that I was dead but to actually see my death, that was something else completely. I have so many questions but I know that they may never all find answers. I looked around me, there was nothing. I truly noticed, for the first time, that I was in oblivion. I too now realised how quiet it was. There was no sound at all. No rushing water, no whispering winds. There was nothing. I was surrounded in an eerie silence. The silence was deafening and seemed to have a sound of itself. I gazed down at the misty ground, why? why? why? 

§§§

“Why are you so sad?” I jolted up and saw a young girl in a short grey dress looking up at me. Her blonde hair blew around in a nonexistent wind. “Why are you so sad?” she said again in a small voice, “I… who are you?” “Me, I’m Varise,”

“Where did you come from?”

“Everywhere and nowhere, I have full reign over this realm,”

“What are you doing? Why are you here?”

“I’m a Neato, a child keeper. When the Elders chose a child an imprint of their spirit is sent down here to stay. I look after those imprints. I can communicate with the child and its chosen protector. There are several Neatos, each of us keep a single child, and when they chose, a protector too. I have been watching over the little boy, who chose you, I have now been tasked to assist you Autum Incing.”

“You, you know my name,” I said startled,

“Yes, I know much about you, what has happened, what is happening, and what is yet to happen,”

“You know my future,”

“I see many possible futures, which one will come to pass I know not,”

“So what does my future show,” I asked timidly,

She smiled, “that I cannot tell you, and do not wish to,”

“Can I meet the boy?”

“No, that is not allowed, not yet anyway, someday you will. However I am at liberty to talk to him for you if you so wish. But all that can be dealt with later, come with me.”

She turned around and walked of, disappearing into the gathering fog. I hurried after her. 

We walked along awhile in the misty oblivion. I could barely see Varise ahead of me. It was some time until I saw the opening of light ahead of me. It looked like a rip in the mist. The opaque air around us had been disturbed by a jagged rough rectangle of light. Through the rip I could see a blurred image of a green grassy field. I couldn’t see anything clearly, it was like after a rainy day the heat making the water vapour rise above the road.”

“Wha… What is that?” I asked, for the first time I felt general honest fear, mixed with apprehension,

“Come Autum Incing, step forwards and see,” She smiled then stepped forward disappearing into the rip.

“It’s all a bit Narnia,” I muttered before stepping forward following Varise.


	8. Through the Ripped Veil

I squeezed my eyes shut in response to the harsh sudden sunlight. I had been in the dark so long that the sun seemed an alien concept to me. My eyes adjusted to the brightness and I looked around. I was standing in the middle of an empty grassy field. Behind me I could see the beginning of a vast forest. In front of me there lay a rough dirt path winding away into the distance.

“Follow this path,” Varise said, indicating the dirt path laying in front of me, “the path will lead to a cobblestone road, turn right and continue on your way until you get to the castle. I will meet you at the gate, but I must leave you now.”

She seemed to simply fade, disappearing in front of me. She was gone before any sound could escape my lips. Bewildered I stood, simply staring at the spot where the Neato used to stand. 

“Come on Autum. I might as well see where this crazy day ends,” I mumbled to myself. Dragging my weary feet forward, I began following the fading trail. 

 

If someone had asked me how long I walked, I would not be able to answer. The minuets blurred to hours, I could have walked two hours or two days, I simply didn’t know. The landscape around me scarcely changed. The forest still loomed like a sleeping giant behind me, and the grass continued on without a flaw, while the same dirt path disappeared into the horizon in front of me. 

The sharp turn to the right was an unexpected, but welcomed change to the constant dragging scenery. My mind continued to wander aimlessly as one foot fell in front of the other. The field was eerily silent, there was no rustle of bushes, no whisper of wind. But yet it seemed like there was a deafening sound. It was as if the noise was the silence itself. The silence of a world that was so old it now simply lived because it could, not because it wanted to, but because it knew nothing else. It was the sound of a silent world waiting to die. 

 

The road was simply a stretch of cobblestones going both ways as far as the eye could see. I felt like I was in some type of Arthurian Legend filled with knights and stone castles. The road itself was quiet, no there was no sign of traffic whatsoever. Like Varise said I turned right and continued on my tireless way. I walked parallel to the sleeping giant of a forest and for a brief, fleeting moment I could’ve sworn I saw a flicker of movement in the shadows deep in the forest. Shaking my head I pushed forward.

 

The road seemed much shorter than the beaten track, for I arrived quite quickly at the castle gates. I stood still, gapping up at the majestic castle that had suddenly appeared in front of me, looming out of the fog. The castle truly was great and seeming to be straight out of an old fairytale book. There was crystal blue water laying in the moat surrounding the castle, but it was still, not so much as a single ripple. It was like a ghost town, with a start I realised that was exactly what it was; a ghost town, full of the dead. In the distance I heard the echo of a bell chime, it sounded muffled, distant. I saw a figure in the shadows by the gate. I slowly placed one tentative foot   
in front of the other and crossed the deteriorating drawbridge. 

“Hello sir,” I said in a small voice,

The figure looked up and stepped forward out of the shadows. It was a guard dressed in full armour. He had a cheery face, but his eyes betrayed him. They were the old eyes of someone who had seen everything.

“Good morning Miss, how can I help you?”

“Um… I’m not sure, Varise told me to come here. Do you know her?”

“Aye, aye I do, nice gal that. Well go ahead in she’ll meet you in the courtyard.” The guard stood aside and waved me through the gate   
with a wink. A faint trace of a smile crossed my face as I walked forward.


	9. A Place of Ghosts

The courtyard was very impressive I had to admit. It was huge with steps on all sides leading to a random array of door and towers connected to the maze of the castle. There was no one around and the air was still. It was deadly quiet.

“It’s like the Twilight Zone,” I mumbled,

“What’s that?” a sudden noise form behind made me jump. I spun around and came face to face with Varise,

“Oh Varise, its um nothing just a show I used to watch,”

“Oh, well lets go inside and get you cleaned up,”

“Varise, where is everyone?”

“Oh just sleeping. When it’s time to wake we just ring this bell here and the day starts,”

Varise walked over to a great-knotted leather cord hanging by the gate. Reaching up she gave the cord one mighty tug. There resounded a deafening sound as the great bell rang. Almost immediately the courtyard came alive. People suddenly flooded in going around performing random tasks. It was like they had always been active.

“Does this happen everyday?” I asked somewhat in awe,

“Goodness no, that would be crazy. No we have time of rest and after our sleep we wake, but the bell doesn’t ring everyday,”

“Oh,” I stated dumbly, thoroughly confused,

“Come along.”

 

The castle was a grand affair. The buzz of movement everywhere made it seem alive and I completely forgot about the empty ghost town it was just moments ago. I followed Varise, pushing my way through crowds of people, climbing up the stairs and headed towards the main citadel. There were less people here and the hallways remained mostly empty. It was strange that this place, that was essentially a land of ghosts, could seem so full of life. 

Varise led me up a spiral staircase in the tower turret. It was strange, usually I would be out of breath, but I felt completely energised. Side effect of being dead. I thought with a wry smile. Suddenly Varise stopped ahead of me, she was standing in front of a huge oak door. She spoke in hushed whispers to the guard outside, before he moved aside. As he passed me he gave me a regal nod, unsure what to do I returned the nod. Varise smiled a childish grin at the sight.

“That’s Mathieus, he will be your personal escort,”

“A personal escort!” by this time my head was spinning.

“Yes escort, guard, whatever you need he will help you out,”

“Um… okay,”

“Well you can get to know him later, these are your chambers.”

Varise opened the door and I walked into a huge chamber. My mouth fell open in awe. Behind me Varise smiled. 

“All this is mine,” I said,

“Yes, well for now. I will leave you now, your will find a bath ready, and a set of clothes set out. Once you are ready Mathieus will take you to the banquet hall.”

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Varise closed the door and I was left alone.

 

I took a bath and dried of with repetitive, automatic actions, unsure what I was doing. It was odd, I thought. I was dead in a ghost town yet I was bathing and changing my clothes like it was just another day. Moving out of the bathroom I mentally shook myself and walked into the bedroom, a plush towel wrapped around me. Lying on the bed in a neat pile was a gorgeous sea green flowing gown. I quickly slipped into it, the fabric flowing around my thin, shapely body. The gown dropped down to the ground and completely obscured my feet even when I slipped them into a pair of silver high-heeled slippers. The dress was low-cut at the chest and I was pleasantly surprised to find that my mothers golden locket still adorned my neck, hanging low in the V of the dress neck. I leaned forwards peering at my reflection in the tall floor-length mirror. I placed my hand tentatively on my check and shivered. I was so cold. With a flood of emotion the past few hours came flooding back to me. Tears traced a path down my face, they flowed easily but my eyes refused to redden. I wiped my tears away and plastered a fake smile onto my face. I left the bedroom behind me and moved into the small greeting room, in which I found a rich dark green velvet cloak. I pulled it snugly over my shoulders and fastened the silver clasp at the hollow of my throat. 

I found Mathieus outside of my rooms. He straightened as he caught sight of me.

“I am to take you to the dining hall Madame,”

Confused I simply nodded and followed him down the stairway and back to the main part of the castle.


	10. An Introduction

Mathieus led me to the dining hall quickly. There he remained outside while I stepped in. The dark oak door swung open soundlessly and I found myself in a small room. An old man came out of the shadows to face me.

“Autum Incing?” he asked in a commanding tone,

“Yes,” I answered,

“Mph… well you better go in then,”

He stepped aside and ushered me towards another set of great doors. There were no doubts in my mind that this time the dining hall really did lie just steps away. I took a deep breath; I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, its rhythmic beats reaching my ears. I placed my hand on the cold wood and opened the door.

 

A sudden wave of warmth engulfed me. My eyelids fluttered against the sudden harsh light. There was a low buzz of murmuring that stopped as I walked in. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around finding myself in a long hall seemingly out of legend. Candle tapers hung on the walls in between great big woven tapestries. A long table stretched out before me, numerous high-backed wooden chairs surrounded it. A lavish banquet was laid out on the long table. Dishes of all kinds were piled high. Towards the far end of the table two people sat facing each other barely visible behind the mountains of food. They both looked up at me and I shifted awkwardly, skirmish under their scrutinising gaze. The one on the left beckoned me forwards.

“Come on join us,” he said, forced cheer evident in his voice,

I forced my own smile onto my face and made my way to sit besides him. He was a nice looking boy; dark brown hair framed a boyish young face splattered with freckles. The boy was short and had to be several years younger then myself. 

I pulled out my chair and found it to be surprisingly heavy. Sitting down I pulled my cloak tighter around me, suddenly very self-conscious of my low-cut dress.

“I’m John, what’s your name?” the boy asked cheerfully,

I couldn’t help but smile in return, “Autum, Autum Incing.”

John’s smile grew even bigger, evidently pleased with himself. I looked across the table at the girl sitting opposite. She had long blonde hair that framed an elfish face. Grey eyes looked back at me. She seemed to be about my age and she wore an elegant lavender gown that glowed beautifully over her thin frame. 

“What’s your name?” I asked,

“Umm… Lauren, Lauren Nelson,”

I smiled warmly, “nice to meet you.”

Lauren met my gaze and smiled, yet I could see a great sadness in her eyes. Shrugging it of we talked idly for a while, but conversation was tense. There was still a sense of uneasy foreboding tension in the air.


End file.
